Yuki Nagato can't be this Cute
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: Yuki's still the same... Nevertheless, she is as small as a kitten, all because of Haruhi's wish. How will the relationship between her and Kyon be? Well, for Kyon, Yuki Nagato can't ever be this cute... KyonxYuki
1. Chapter 1

Yuki Nagato can't be this Cute

-Kyon-

So my nightmare started like this.

Embraced by the sensation of cold snow, I looked up to see the fifty meters of snowy hill which appeared so endless. The weather was harsh; the mix of freezing draft and blusterous wind that could paralyze muscles effectively. Each steps was torment, as the piling snow reached almost my knees, and being a human that couldn't resist extreme climate, I knew that I could just faint in any second.

But I still braved the mini-blizzard. So, gave me a credit.

From the very first day I entered North High, I almost vaguely knew the real reason why this school had the highest number of absent students in the entire region. Not because of the depressing lessons, not because of the irritating teachers, and I would punch anyone who called us mentally retarded. It was because of this hill. This hill was a sore for eyes; it almost looked like that the hill evicted the students, telling us to just go back home and enjoy our time on the bed.

Taniguchi once suggested Mori-sensei to consider our climb up the hill everyday as one of the PE's programs, so that we didn't have to join the PE class at noon. The result? The aforementioned teacher ordered the entire class to climb the hill up and down for around two hours, not even caring the fact that it was summer and the temperature was ridiculously high. Some female students fainted on the spot, and Taniguchi became some kind of public-enemy for around one month.

I didn't know whether Mori-sensei was just unaware of the situation or she was evil.

The latter was the most probable, anyway.

By the way, I made my way to the class eventually, after going through a period of blinding snow and bitter draft (finally!). I casually put off my sweaters (double layers), my scarf, and all other things on the chair, and sat. Ah well, it appeared that today's trouble was over. I would just have to finish the classes, go home at 2 pm, and…

"Kyon! You must attend today's meeting and tardiness is not tolerated! I have a plan for us today… Hum-hum-hum…"

Did I say something like… the end of trouble? Forgot it.

I turned to my back to see the source of that loud noise, Suzumiya Haruhi, who was rubbing both of her hands. Her smile was mischievous, with a certain glint in her eyes as though she was imagining how I would look in the clown's attire. I shivered at the very thought.

I just sighed.

Well, at least two troubles in the morning were more than enough… There couldn't be anymore… right?

Okabe-sensei came…

"Class, I knew I haven't told you, but today, we will have an English test. I know that this is a bit sudden, but you guys must always prepare yourself for everything. I'll pass the test now. Good luck and do your best…"

…

God must have hated me!

* * *

The rest of the classes just went like a blur, like a flash of light, or like… whatever.

Since the English test was over, I didn't care much about school anymore. This class was over, that class was over, and that was all. I almost didn't hear anything that the teacher explained. Actually, I could just complain to him; teacher was actually prohibited to give a test without telling the students. Nevertheless, I knew that Okabe-sensei would only say something like 'an idiot in English shouldn't talk big' and the class would laugh at me. Okabe-sensei was infamous for his sharp words, after all.

Anyway, I tardily made my way to the meeting room. It was once the literature club's room, owned by the only member of the club, Yuki Nagato. Nevertheless, when Suzumiya Haruhi declared her nonsense idea, the room was now the SOS Brigade's room. I didn't know whether the bibliophile really liked the idea, or she was just forced. But anyway, nobody could choose much when Haruhi was around.

As I entered the said room, Yuki was already there, reading a book on her usual spot as the sound of flipping pages penetrated the area. She looked at me with those emotionless eyes.

"Only you, Nagato?" I asked. She just nodded. Knowing Nagato for months, action spoke much louder than words. Too much maybe.

"Where is everyone?" I asked again. She turned to look at me slowly, and pointed her forefinger at me.

… that was the only thing I saw before a certain someone exclaimed loudly, and my head was hit by a-what-seemed-to-be-strong leg, a hundred thousand of unimaginable pain reached my body. I somehow knew that it was Haruhi, who loved to make such unnecessary entrance, and I would always be the victim.

Damn her undying spirit of youth… Perhaps mine had just died, fading out to the background.

* * *

"So!" Haruhi slammed a pile of paper on the table; the said table just cried in pain with its noticeable cracking sound. Asashina Mikuru winced, sympathizing on the table maybe; Koizumi Itsuki's face remained… like that, stayed smiling to no end. "The school will end in two days, and this year will end in four days…"

You didn't need to tell me about that. I had circled '29th of December' on the calendar, it wouldn't escape my eyes.

"… and we have known each other for around seven months, enjoying our lives in SOS Brigade together…"

You were the only one enjoying yourself…

"… and now, we'll have a survey, guys! A questionnaire! To decide who will be the cutest, the most awesome, the most charming, and so on, and so on," she exclaimed, punching her fist excitedly to the air, and grinning widely.

…Ah it appeared that mutation didn't show its presence from her head anyway. Today. I didn't know about tomorrow and didn't want to imagine it. But why survey, anyway?

"It appeared that Suzumiya has become more and more normal these days," Koizumi suddenly said, grasping my attention and again, I met his endless grinning visage, closely. Too close that his face almost reached mine. "We should be grateful for that. Questionnaire like this is one of the most normal things a teenage girl would ever do," he said, smart enough to lower his voice's volume so that I was the only one who could hear it.

"I bet she just got the idea this morning, and spending her time thinking about it," I answered.

The leader of SOS Brigade took the pile of paper and gave them to each members of this silly group. I took them and began reading. But the contents of the paper— it didn't need much time to surprise me to the very core and I couldn't close my mouth because of it.

The survey was around… three pages long, cluttered with so many categories and details that my head was spinning because of them. Nonetheless, the worst was…

"Umm… Haruhi? Why is it written in English?" I asked.

"Because using Japanese is too mainstream!" she answered almost too quickly that I almost thought that she had been hoping to listen to the said inquiry. "Why? You can't read it, Kyon?"

Like hell I would admit it…

* * *

I couldn't read it!

After twenty minutes of writing and scribbling, I looked around. Haruhi and Yuki had finished all the questionnaires, Mikuru was halfway through, and Koizumi had almost reached the last page. I looked at my paper. Well, from around one-hundred-and-twenty-one categories, I had written about…

… two of them. The sweetest (Yuki Nagato) and the cutest (Asashina Mikuru). I didn't understand the rest at all! Why must it be written in English? I was Japanese, a healthy adolescent that loved my country, the place where I was born, so I didn't learn English much! Why must I learn it anyway?

…_to simply graduate from high school?_

… Shut up, brain.

Okay, this was my last resort!

I leaned on to Nagato, and whispered to her. "I don't really understand the categories, since they were all written in English. So could you help me translating them for a while, please?" I asked. What I got as a reply was just a cold stare, straight to my eyes and somehow, they sucked me in. Anyway, I took that as a 'yes'.

"Okay, so first Nagato. What's the meaning of 'attractive'?" I asked my first question. She blinked, still in poker face, as though she was determining whether I was kidding or not. Nevertheless, it was probably just my imagination.

"It means appealing, drawing attention," she answered briefly.

Okay, so the most attractive girl here was… her… and finished. I moved on to the next categories.

"What's the meaning of enchanting?"

"It means having a power to enchant, charming, appealing," she answered flatly.

…

Didn't those two words have the same definition?

* * *

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

I didn't know what was wrong with her.

Suzumiya Haruhi stared at me, just when she had finished reading my questionnaire. She was smiling, so sweet that it was almost shining, but deep behind that, I felt a certain shadowy gaze, or maybe hostility, as though she was ready to stab me if a knife was present and kill me.

Socially, of course…

Or maybe mentally…

Even physically, I believed…

"Kyon~," she said in a sing-song voice, too sweet but somehow so threatening that I pictured her as a certain psycho-alien that tried to kill me once. "Do you know what have you done?" she leaned closer to my face, and I shuddered at her glare— it was paralyzing.

"Filled in the questionnaire?" I tried to talk but my voice was as low as a mouse's squeak. How could this girl be so intimidating?

"WITH YOUR NAME AT MOST OF THE GOOD THINGS!" she shouted, too loud that I could almost feel the impact in my ears; deafening and destructive. "REALLY! You are the most awesome guy, you are the handsomest guy, you are the most diligent guy… how could you say that?" she questioned me and her glare was fixed at me.

"I couldn't help it! I'm awesome!" I replied, attempting to continue but I didn't. That crackled fist would punch me right on the face and I would have a certain significant injury that lasted for a month if I resumed my answer. Behind Haruhi, I could see Asashina Mikuru looked at the scene worriedly… or maybe she was just trying to determine which flowers she would give to me at the hospital. Or maybe on my grave…

Cursed my pessimistic thought.

"And the most important thing is…" she squeezed her eyes shut, resisting her imminent rage, and I wondered whether my life would really end here or not. No. I was too young to die.

Not too young to rot in Haruhi's eyes, I thought.

"YOU DON'T WRITE MY NAME IN ANY GOOD CATEGORIES! THE SWEETEST-YUKI, THE CUTEST-MIKURU, THE MOST ADORABLE-MIKURU, AND SO ON, AND SO ON... HOW DARE YOU?" she shouted, showing my paper and I swore that around ten knuckles were formed on her forehead.

But she didn't have a right to say that! I could write anyone that belonged to the categories, and she didn't belong to any of them!

"Relax, Haruhi," I laughed at my useless effort to ease the tension. "It was just my opinion and it was only a questionnaire. You don't have to be so irritated, right!"

"Don't screw with me!" with that last shout, she hit my head. Hard, and I was somehow afraid that my brain wouldn't be as useful as before, not that it was so bright beforehand.

"But still…" she looked at my questionnaire and turned to the silent girl who appeared to be so unaffected by the entire ruckus. For me, I was somehow surprised at the fact that Haruhi had suddenly forgotten her anger and her attention was not at me anymore. "Yuki— the sweetest?" she approached the bibliophile and examined her tentatively. "I wondered… do you like silent girl, Kyon?"

"Not like that, I just felt like she was the best in that category," I said, rubbing my head which cried in pain. Honestly, I didn't know why I wrote her name. Asashina Mikuru was also sweet, but it didn't meet my standard— or something like that.

"Hum-hum," she sighed in relief, maybe she was glad that I picked Nagato for a random reason (why must she be relieved, anyway?). "I must admit that Yuki is sweet," she said and examined her again. "Perhaps if you were tinier or so. Hey, right, Yuki! Go transform into chubby-Yuki!"

…

Nothing happened.

"Suzumiya, I don't think that Yuki can go transforming like that," Mikuru said, her soft words were more similar to another stutters but nobody could complain about that.

"Ah well then," Haruhi said, laughing. "Let's call this a day then," she took her handbag and stormed off. "See ya guys!"

And with that, the meeting was over.

* * *

… Not for me.

After the meeting, Koizumi, with the assistance of Mikuru, reprimanded my action for doing such a reckless thing. Koizumi said that my action determined the future of the world, so I must be more responsible for it. Mikuru said that I should be more aware of my action. Well, her voice was still soft, but I could feel a certain seriousness that I couldn't help but noticing.

But hey! Where was the glory of human rights for giving opinions freely?

They left already, leaving me with a huge burden on my gnarled shoulders, and for another time, I was reminded that my action determined the future. I sighed, taking my sweaters, my bags, my books…

"I think that you have been reminded by Koizumi and even Mikuru. I hope you can be more careful…"

… and almost caught a certain cardiac arrest because of the nonexistent, ghost-like presence that came from Yuki Nagato. Really, she was light, silent, expressionless, and her steps didn't produce any sound. How could she accomplish such feat?

"Yeah, I know, I know," I answered, taking the last book on the table and shoving it messily in my bag. She took my example and reached for the door. Then, just when she was about to leave, she looked at me with those eternal poker face and mumbled.

"Thank you for choosing me."

With that conundrum, she left.

* * *

_**So that's it guys. Have I ever told yo**_**_u how hard it is to write in first person's opinion? Well, you know it. I'll make it around 8 chapters, and I will concentrate on this, and I promise I'll end this story. Nevertheless, in two weeks I can't write, National Exam is coming up, so please be patient._**

**_And also, please review. I'm an amateur writer and I don't know much about this manga. Can you review this story then?_****_ For fuji92 and Mugi-pyon, thx for your offer, but I'll deal with it myself. I dedicated this story for you two, if you don't mind. Bye then _**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki Nagato can't be this Cute II

-Kyon-

I would list my achievements this morning:

-Few scratches on the arm for accidentally stepping on Shamisen's tail.

-Continuously listening to my growling stomach for skipping breakfast.

-Getting a certain two-weeks detention for being late for school.

-The lowest mark for English test. Clue: it was just… one digit number.

The conclusion of everything was… I was pretty dead.

01.45 pm. I didn't even try to pay attention to the teacher, just listening to the clock tick away the seconds. It was almost impossible to absorb any knowledge; it just flew away like the other days, washed away by the glacial wind that penetrated the class through indents and cracks on the wall. The weather still sent shivers all over the skin, putting my mind on ice, and that was maybe why the classroom was filled with foreign stillness since the dawn.

Stillness, except for the perpetual scribbling sound from my back…

The girl behind me, or Haruhi Suzumiya, appeared unaffected by the chill. She didn't stop beaming, writing (or maybe drawing) whatever she had in her mind. What she did was more than enough to distract my fruitless attempts to hibernate, and somehow, the quietness in the atmosphere— the freezing draft around the area, made my sight blurry, as if begging for the imminent sleep right on the spot. I must make a mental note not to sit around any over-active girls next year, if I passed the class.

Really, for a student that got the highest mark for English in the class (98, wow!), Haruhi didn't pay attention much.

Perhaps she studied hard every night.

Perhaps she had more cells in her brain.

Perhaps she actually was a college student.

…

Perhaps I was just dumb.

01.49 pm. I looked away from the clock, pretty satisfied by the approaching end of lesson. The day had not ended, and the meeting at SOS Brigade was at the doorway, but at least I could escape from the torment of boring lesson that I would never understand, and the yells of hysteria from Haruhi could keep me awake. Asashina Mikuru in whatever Coplay she put on would refresh my sore eyes, and probably playing poker with that ever-smiling man was not so bad.

Thirty seconds. I dreamily listened to the bell-ring; now, in just around… three seconds more. 3…2…1…

… and I never had the chance to listen to the ringing bell, simply because of the hard smack on the temporal lobe of my brain that destroyed all the sounds into mere buzz. I winced slightly, trying to ease the pain that began spreading wildly, being grateful that I still could know where I was and who I was. Still, it hurt so much and I doubted that my hearing would be as perfect as before.

Well, it appeared Haruhi had decided that the end of lesson was the perfect time to give me a little… surprise. It was pretty straight-forward that she just wanted to wake me up from my dream, but she should know that there was much gentler way to do just that. I didn't even know how she could exert such power; it was an arcane strength just beyond my own mind.

"Kyon! You go first to the meeting room!" she shouted loudly, effectively snatching the entire student's attention to her; I couldn't do much to cover the shame. "I will be there when my cleaning duty's finished. Don't even dare to slack off!"

She waltzed to the outside with the whirl of freezing breeze, completely disappeared in just four seconds, leaving me behind with mind full of frightful hypothesis.

Little did I know that everything I faced today— would never be right.

* * *

When I opened the door of SOS Brigade's room, I was so shocked that I nearly forgot to breath.

Well, actually— I had trained my mind not to be surprised too easily by any weird occurrences around me, and my experiences had helped me so much for that. Around me were an alien, a time traveler, and an _esper_. Beside that, I had seen something more unusual, and more hazardous than that; from a sweet, high school girl that turned into a psycho murderer, a gigantic cave cricket in an alternate space, and of course— a certain big, ridiculously titanic monster that was made by emotion in a closed space. I could say that I was pretty calm and composed when I faced them.

… At this moment, I was paralyzed, down to the very core.

…It was maybe a dream…

In front of me was Yuki Nagato, still on her usual spot and activity; eyes moving so fast over the words, not even blinking for around forty seconds I was staring at her. She was comprehending the book in such rate that I couldn't even understand how she did such feat. The said bibliophile was wearing the North high's uniform with cardigan; there were no many changes in her appearances…

… Except for the size… and it was what troubled me the most.

She was… as tiny as a kitten… maybe around thirty centimeters in height. The book she placed in front of her appeared too big for her size; it could swallow her whole body and yeah— everybody could find the first humanoid alien as a bookmark in the world.

Yuki Nagato eventually acknowledged my presence; head moved downwards into a nod to greet me as a daily habit. Then, she was back to her book as though size didn't even perturb her mind. I watched her in silence, partly because of the mental paralysis, and partly knowing that if she ever lifted those gold orbs from her books and looked at me, I didn't really know what to say.

She reached for the tip of the paper firmly, trying to turn the page with her porcelain hand and blinked slightly. But then, her muscle failed to work, as her hand started trembling, struggling to gain more strength and I was fully aware of another change that occurred inside her fragile body. The bibliophile gave up, letting the page fell with the glory of gravity to its original place. I sighed.

"So… What happened to your body?" I walked over to her direction, consciously trying to get a closer look at her; pretty features surrounded by a halo of lavender hair. I knelt in front of her seat, facing her straight to her twin spheres and tried not to be mesmerized by her 'unusual', yet cute appearance.

She looked at me, trying not to be interested in the works of a century old corpse, and began speaking. "It is probable that the wish of Suzumiya Haruhi yesterday had caused such paradox event. I didn't notice this at first, but all cells in my body started to shrink at night with high intensity. In this world, such process could only be done with the help of radiation from actinium-class atom, which was previously collided with barium to create enough radiation to…"

"All right, all right… So this is all because of Haruhi," I replied, not even caring of any theories that were destructive for my brain. "And… so… you lost your power too? I noticed that you couldn't even turn the pages."

"Yes," she said, and continued to look at me.

Oh bother.

I remembered yesterday, the time when Haruhi made a questionnaire for us to fill. Then, I wrote Nagato in the 'sweetest' category. Well, after some moments of scolding and yelling at me, she pictured Nagato in chubby-state, or maybe she pictured her as a doll, and this was the result.

You again, Haruhi.

"Everybody!" suddenly I heard someone exclaimed from the door. It burst open, revealing three figures that represented the remaining members of SOS Brigade. "Sorry for the wait, Kyon and Yuki! Hey, where is Yuki?"

It was at the very pivotal moment my reflex dominated my action and I concealed Nagato at my back. The faces in front of me, which I used to recognize as endless smiles or vague excitements, had turned into frowns when they noticed my aforementioned action. Even Koizumi left his grin behind and looked at me curiously. I cursed my incapability to just hide a thirty centimeters living doll.

"Kyon? What are you hiding?" she said, and I felt myself sweating bullets. She started to approach me, and I just could repeat a mantra, hoping that she didn't get nearer. _Go away, go away, go away, and go away_

Of course, it failed.

"Move aside!" Haruhi shoved me aside with excessive power as usual, and I found it hard to regain my balance. For the most important part was that Yuki Nagato had no protection at all; she, along with her unusual size (thirty centimeters), was exposed to the world.

But then, her reaction was different than what I imagined.

"So cute!" she lifted Nagato high and showed it to the rest of members. In instance, I could see Koizumi's curiosity turned into a surprise, Asashina Mikuru covered her mouth in horror. They appeared not to predict this at all. It was true that Nagato didn't move even an inch; her expression also didn't change; but Haruhi was the only one who didn't see anything wrong.

"Hmm? Why are you guys wearing such faces? Isn't this doll cute?" She took a closer look at the doll… I mean Nagato and swung her again and again. I just hoped that Nagato didn't vomit or something. That wouldn't be funny at all. "Wow, I always want to see a doll in the shape of Yuki, I think that it will be cute, and I am true!"

A pause…

"Umm Suzumiya? I think I need to go to the nearest lavatory," Koizumi started. "Why don't you come with me Kyon?" he looked at me with a smile, even though I knew that deep behind that grin, he said something like _"Just come with me right now and explain everything!"_

It was an obligation, I knew.

"Me too! I wanted to… wash my hands! Y-y-y-y-yeah! That's it!" Asashina suddenly exclaimed, rising her hand in order to get Haruhi's attention and swiftly staggered to the door. I and Koizumi followed her lead and started exiting the room.

"Hey! But what about…"

With that, the door was closed.

* * *

"This is not good," Koizumi said; just after listening to my brief explanation that wasted some minutes. We chose the corridor as our impromptu meeting's place, even though it was a little bit near to the SOS Brigade's room, but we just couldn't think normally because of several reasons. "I don't even expect such thing, and I'm afraid that it will be hard to return her to original size, if Suzumiya was influenced in the whole commotion."

"But can't she well… chant some spells to return herself back? Nagato could do such feat, right?" I said, feeling another spank in my heart because of the aforesaid pessimism. She had to return! Even though she was (too) cute and sweet in that state, it was just not right.

"No, she can't," Asashina suddenly replied, and I gave my undivided attention to her. "She turned into like that because of a power beyond every spell she had. Even Integrated Data Sentient Entity... ah!" out of the blue, she covered her mouth as though her mind realized something, and stopped talking.

"What is it? Even Integrated Data Sentient Entity… what?" I demanded. She looked away to avoid my gaze.

"Um… That's classified information!" the corners of her mouth turned upwards to that angelic, sweet smile that half population of North High found heart-stopping. Every thought of curiosity forgotten and replaced only with undying intention to just store her smiling image to the deepest mind and to remember it as future reference.

"The main point is that… the only thing we can do is persuading Haruhi to get her back," Koizumi said. "And that's your job Kyon," he pointed his forefinger at me and I was slightly taken aback.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are the only one who is capable to do that," he smiled at me, walking slowly to reach the cold doorknob that was simply unaffected by our conversation. He opened the door and when I looked at the inside— I was quite speechless.

In front of the table, Haruhi threw Nagato to the air… and caught her. She repeated the pattern again and again; but my attention was directed to _her_ face. The silent bibliophile didn't complain or shout; nevertheless, her face became much paler than before; it almost matched the color of marbles and I didn't even know whether she could resist the torment any longer or not.

"Haruhi!" I shouted, and she stopped. She really _stopped_; because she ceased catching Nagato and permitted the gravity took her job. The shrunken girl fell to the table with a low thud, head-first, and remained motionless.

I hoped she was just pretending.

"What the hell are you doing!" I said, swiftly snatching Nagato and checking her condition. Breathing: normal. Blood pressure: normal. Body temperature: normal. I sighed in relief. Then, I put her on the table in front of my seat; placing her in a sitting position and another shout reached my ears.

"What is it, Kyon! It was just a Yuki-doll! You don't need to over-react!" she said; her hands were on her hips, reflecting a certain irritation that started to increase in her head. Her lips curved into an exact shape of "V" … in the opposite position.

"Hey, I know!" she suddenly exclaimed without waiting for me to reply. "I will take the doll home and play with it! I get a new toy! A cute one! It is great!"

Somewhere in the center of Milky Way Galaxy, a single anti-matter particle collided with a lonely matter particle, giving off an incredible amount of light and power. It was a perfect 100% conversion of energy that if occurred anywhere in the Japan, would have wiped out this city in a blink of an eye.

That was pretty much the figurative comparison of my feelings in this space and time, listening to Haruhi's statement. She just couldn't take her! She wouldn't take a good care of her! She would know that this doll was really Nagato! It was dangerous.

"Y-y-y-you can't!" I said, turning to my back to look for supports from my comrades. They just watched the commotion; Koizumi was smiling (distrustful! Really!), and Asashina was panicking. It appeared that she didn't agree with Haruhi's decision too. Nonetheless, she didn't do a thing.

"Why? I will take a good care of it! And why are you so over-protective towards a doll? Is it yours? Don't tell me that this doll has… a special meaning for you?"

"Yes! I mean… No! But it's also a yes! Argh! How should I put this straight?" I scratched my head in frustration. "You just can't take this doll! I'll take it!" I said, and the last statement— I conceded that it came randomly. But it was the only thing I could do to save Nagato from a certain chaotic, rude Brigade Chief.

"No! I'm your Brigade Chief! I WILL take this doll home!"

"No! I'm the one who take her… I mean this doll home!"

"You can't oppose me!"

"I will!"

"I WILL TAKE IT HOME!"

"NO! I WILL!"

"Umm excuse me…?"

"WHAT!" Haruhi and I shouted, glaring at the forgotten figure of Koizumi and Asashina in unison. Asashina was almost crying, exhibiting another side of her cuteness, and nobody could really blame her for that. Koizumi was still… Koizumi. Our 'nice, little chat' didn't seem to effect his expression at all; it stayed the same and his grin hadn't even faded away.

"Well, I just want to tell Kyon that…" Koizumi started. "…unexpectedly, I must join another part time job after this. Nevertheless, I'm so tired and I don't really want to do that," he said softly.

I knew that the messages behind those soft words were something like: _"Don't let her create any other closed space, you bastard!"_

"I still won't let her take Nagato to her house! It's dangerous for her life!" I whispered to his ear, trying to make him understand for the porcelain angel's sake. He should be the second-smartest individual in this group! Koizumi _must_ understand.

"I know!" he whispered back at me. "But can't you do this in a… much subtler way? Your action determined the world, and you should be well aware of that," he ended his whisper.

"I won't apologize or take my words back!"

"Umm… if you say so then…" he looked away from my gaze and nodded at the direction of Asashina Mikuru. The said girl came to join the conversation and began speaking.

…or maybe just began persuading…

"If Suzumiya Haruhi created another closed space…" her never ending circles of eternity met mine, half-closed but I found myself mesmerized at the wonderment of shimmering puddles. I read them as another beg, finding the mutual fear in her orbs and noticing that I was really afraid of what she was going to say next. Because I couldn't really resist _it_— the sight of her blinding cuteness in the close future.

"… I-I-I won't be able to sleep tonight… And I will be so sad…" the long-awaited tear started to drop, forming a line on her cheeks and she covered her face in a what-seemed-to-be-enormous-agony. My reaction? It was not so different from half population of male students in North High.

"I'm sorry!" I bowed, feeling the guilt of a-century-sins-of-generation, and for the another time in my life, I felt so weak.

Oh, and my trouble hadn't ended here.

"Kyon~" Haruhi said in a sing-song voice, sending frightful chill through me as her voice crept into my ears. I looked away to face her angry expression. "So… do you have any _logical_ reason why you want to keep this doll in your home? I won't accept any nonsense answer," she said, and her eyes pierced mine.

Okay, so…

"… Umm my little sister!" I lied. "Yeah, that's it!"

"Your sister?" Haruhi tilted her head in a sense that made her seemed much calmer than before; the entire tense atmosphere started to fade away to the background, and I felt that her stare was not as intense as before.

"Yeah! This was actually my little sister's doll! It just happened to be… in my bag this morning! Perhaps it just fell into it and…"

"Wait… Why does the doll take the shape of Yuki? Isn't it a little bit weird? She doesn't know Yuki much right?" Haruhi inquired; her eyebrow twisted upwards, and again, I found myself in another verge of lies.

"Well… Nagato herself who gave it to my little sister… It was some kind of… present! A memento! Yeah!" I laughed uneasily, for with the talk dispensed all I could do now was wondering whether Haruhi would believe me or not. If she believed me: good. If she didn't: I would get a certain 'punishment for softies'.

"Oh I see… I can't do much if this is your little sister's," she said, sinking back to her chair and started thinking. I gulped. It was a very polar moment that determined the sake of my life… and this world. Then, she opened her eyes and started beaming (again).

"Ah well then! You just have to take this doll back home! Don't you ever forget it!" she said, rising from her chair; mind appeared to forget the chat we just had. "So guys! My plan for this weekend is…"

While I was listening to Haruhi's rambling, I noticed that it had become dark fairly quickly, noting some nearby, lurching power lines that still signified the assault of Mother Nature outside. Then, I eventually noticed that Yuki Nagato didn't even move from the last spot I put her on, right in front of me with the same poker face of her. But then, she turned her head to look at me, right around the time when Haruhi, Koizumi, and Asashina's attention lied on the poster on the blackboard. Our eyes met, and for a second; I swore that I saw a little smile flashed from her visage, and faded away in another second.

It was — maybe an illusion, but it also could be a reality. Whatever it was, I could only take one conclusion: _she looked too sweet._


End file.
